1. Field of the Invention
A variable depth stackable separator is provided for separating cable into predetermined distinct groups includes a hub having a bottom member with a first surface and a second surface and an upwardly projecting sidewall forming a central area defining a predetermined radius for maintaining a minimum bend radius for the cable.
2. Description of Background Art
A junction box is normally provided for permitting cables to be connected relative to each other. A conventional junction box is designed to receive the cables and provides adequate space for splicing cables or connecting cables to switches or other devices.
In connecting optical fiber cables, a junction box is provided for permitting the optical fibers to be spliced together and to be connected to switches or other devices. However, it is desirable to provide a sufficient amount of slack for the optical fiber cables as they enter and exit from the junction box. In addition, to ensure the proper operation of the optical fiber cables, it is necessary to provide a minimum bend radius for the optical fiber cables. Conventional electrical junction boxes do not provide adequate accommodations for handling optical fiber cables.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable depth stackable separator for separating cables into predetermined distinct groups.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stackable separator for maintaining a minimum bend radius of a optical fiber cable that is mounted thereon.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stackable separator that requires a small footprint for separating a plurality of distinct groups of optical fiber cable within a junction box.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a variable depth stackable separator for separating cable into predetermined distinct groups that includes a hub having a bottom member with a first surface and a second surface with an upwardly projecting sidewall forming a central area defining a predetermined radius. A connector is formed on the first surface of the bottom member of the hub. A receiver is formed on the second surface of the bottom member. The connector of the hub is adapted to be secured relative to a receiver of a second hub to form a variable depth stackable separator for separating cable into predetermined distinct groups. Tabs are provided that project from the sidewall of said hub for retaining a cable relative to said hub. The variable depth stackable separator is designed to provide a small footprint for the separator that maintains a minimum bend radius for the optical fiber cable.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.